


A Saga of Romantic and Sexual Discoveries by Two Teenaged Superheroes

by mrhd



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy fall into a relationship, and then into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saga of Romantic and Sexual Discoveries by Two Teenaged Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> For 2013 Young Avengers Reverse Big Bang

Billy invites him to go comic shopping on Wednesday. To get all the new releases. Teddy’s a bit behind, he’s always a bit behind; some weeks he just doesn’t have the money but he has some this week and he likes hanging out with Billy. He can feel the pull of attraction and he thinks Billy feels it too. They hang out at their homes and they go out to eat and shop and watch movies together but no one’s actually said the word “date”. Then again, Billy holds his hand on the way to the store and that doesn’t even make Teddy feel nervous; he feels happy and it feels natural, right that Billy should be holding his hand.

They separate when they get to the store. Billy heads to the counter to get the comics from his subscription box, and Teddy heads to the wall with new releases, scoping out anything new that seems interesting and flicking through the boxes of back issues.

Billy comes up to him a few minutes later, a stack of comics already in hand. “Found anything?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Teddy says, looking at the issues he’s spread out over the tops of the boxes. “I’m trying to decide.” He could catch up on the last few issues he’s missed of a series he’s been reading for a while, or the first three issues of something new.

Billy looks at everything over his shoulder. He’s standing well in Teddy’s personal space, arm lightly brushed against his back, and that also feels right. “Running low on allowance?” he asks.

Teddy nods. He knows that Billy is quite well-off, and he knows that Billy knows that he’s not. That he can’t afford so many comics. His mom works hard and they’re not dangerously poor, but two people living off one income is difficult. Especially with Teddy’s appetite and pattern of ruining his clothes. But Billy is always nice about it, he never makes fun of Teddy or his apartment or his mom, never rubs it in Teddy’s face, and never tries to give him overly extravagant gifts.

“Tell ya what,” Billy says. “I’ve already got these,” he points, “you can have ‘em. So buy these and we’ll add this series to my box.”

“Billy, no,” Teddy says instantly. “I’ll pay for it when I can.”

“Shut up,” Billy says. He steps away, toward the counter and takes the three issues in one hand and Teddy’s hand in the other. “I want to give you this. One comic every week or so.”

“Billy-”

But Billy puts a finger on his lips, a sign to be silent, and then ignores him, talks to the clerk and adds the series to his subscription and then pays for the first three.

With the comics in a bag, they head out of the store and Billy hands over the comics Teddy had wanted. “The next one comes out next week, the clerk said.” He gives Teddy a sweet little smile. “If it’s good will you let me read it too?” His tone is joking; Teddy and Billy always share comics.

Teddy just stares at Billy, a little thrown. This hasn’t happened before; Billy is always good about not making Teddy feel indebted or giving things because he’s richer and showing it off a little. They’d never talked about it, Billy had just understood.

Teddy looks down at the comics and back at Billy, who’s still looking at him, smile faded into worry.

And Teddy gets it. Billy hadn’t been thinking about money or anything. He wanted to get Teddy something, just for the sake of giving Teddy a present. The thought shocks Teddy a little even as it makes some things a lot clearer all of a sudden.

“I- I’m really sorry,” Billy stammers all of a sudden, wringing his hands together and setting the bag swinging. “I didn’t-I didn’t mean to upset you or anything, or, or offend you, I know that you hate this, I’m sorry I didn’t think-”

Teddy moves forward and kisses Billy, a firm press of lips to stop his babbling.

Once he pulls back Billy’s eyes flutter open and he stares at Teddy, breathing heavy and cheeks red. “You’re not mad at me?” he asks, voice quiet, slightly breathless.

Teddy smiles at him. Kissing Billy had felt so right, like some missing part of his being had slotted into place. “No,” he says.

Billy beams at him and goes up on his toes to kiss Teddy, his arms settling over Teddy’s shoulders and the bag of comics bumping against his back. Teddy presses the hand holding his comics against the small of Billy’s back, pushing him closer, and cups the other around the base of Billy’s skull, keeping him there.

This kiss is longer and deeper.

Billy opens his mouth to breathe but he doesn’t move away from Teddy, which results in him sucking on Teddy’s lips until Teddy opens his mouth too and then his tongue is in Billy’s mouth and Billy gasps, pressing against Teddy’s tongue with his own and they stay like that, pressed together, learning each other’s mouths until a passerby bumps into Billy who then stumbles to the side.

Teddy has to blink to clear his head. He’s sort of lightheaded and breathless but happier than he’s ever felt in his life. Billy is looking back at him, mouth slightly open in shock but also smiling. His cheeks and lips are both unusually red and his hair is sort of messed up in the back where Teddy’s hands had been and Teddy wants nothing more than to kiss Billy again, perhaps for the rest of his life.

“Wow,” Billy exhales, which just about sums it up. “If that’s your way of thanking me for buying comics I’ll buy you the whole store.”

Teddy laughs and takes Billy’s hand in his. He can’t imagine looking at anyone else right now, not when Billy is smiling and looking like he’s been thoroughly kissed.

“We can go to my apartment and read,” Teddy offers, tugging Billy a little closer so they’re walking as close they comfortably can.

“Can we go to your apartment and kiss?” Billy asks.

Teddy laughs and stops walking long enough to peck Billy on the lips. “Sure, Billy.”

Billy grins at him, looking utterly pleased.

* * *

Ever since he first realized his powers, Teddy has been all about controlling them. Controlling his shapeshifting so he can fit in. Controlling his strength so he doesn’t hurt anyone. And he’s gotten good at it. Unless he’s with his team, unless he’s fighting crime and actively trying to disguise himself he never looks large and green and scary. He spends his days looking like a normal boy, blonde hair and white skin. The form he feels most comfortable in. Most times it feels like his true self. And unless he’s fighting a bad guy, trying to take them down, he never uses more than the amount of strength a human boy of his stature would have. He researched the exact amount of force and trained himself to never exceed it. Losing control is scary, and could hurt other people.

Sometimes this thing he has with Billy scares him more than anything ever has. The way Billy commands his full attention with just one smile. The way Billy takes his breath away and makes him forget about anything but Billy himself. The way Billy makes him feel, not like himself and not like anything in particular, but just feel. Feel the electricity crawling across his skin, feel the rush of blood through his veins, feel the euphoria and the lust that people are always talking about.

It scares him because it can make him forget. It can make him grab at Billy too hard, hard enough to bruise, it can make his body flex and change without him telling it to.

The first time it happens Teddy didn’t even notice that anything was wrong until Billy pulls his mouth away from Teddy’s and says, “Claws.”

“Huh?” Teddy says, trying to bring his brain back to his body and Billy’s words and away from the fact that Billy’s tongue was just thrusting against his.

But as he does, his claws retract without him consciously retracting them either.

“There,” Billy says, smiling and leaning down to lick into Teddy’s mouth again.

But it’s Teddy that pulls away this time. “No, what were you talking about?” he insists.

Billy tilts his head at him. “Your claws were kind of digging into my skin,” he says. “Hurt a little. But it was mostly hot.”

He leans in to kiss Teddy again, but Teddy stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Let me see,” he says, tugging gently at Billy’s shirt.

Billy lets Teddy turn him around on the bed and look at his back. It’s not bad, not at all, just some scratch marks and dents in the skin. By the end of the day they’ll be healed. Teddy sighs and leans his forehead against the space between Billy’s shoulder blades.

“Teddy?” Billy says gently, reaching around to tug Teddy’s had into his lap and wrap their fingers together.

“I’m sorry,” Teddy says. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t; I’m okay,” Billy says, playing with Teddy’s fingers.

“That’s not the point. I lost control and I hurt you.”

Teddy digs his forehead harder into Billy’s back. He wraps his other hand around Billy’s waist, holding him close.

“Is that what this is about?” Billy asks softly. He lifts the hand he has entwined with Teddy’s and kisses the back of Teddy’s hand. “You know, it’s not like I have complete control over my powers either. Remember the streetlamp I blew up last week?”

Teddy wants to argue that it’s different, but deep down he knows it’s not and he doesn’t want to bicker with Billy. So he just sighs and picks his head up, settling his chin over Billy’s shoulder. “I’m still sorry,” he insists, kissing Billy’s cheek.

Billy smiles and turns his head, kissing Teddy on the lips.

“I don’t lose control of my powers,” Teddy says.

“I know you don’t,” Billy says. “And you didn’t. You just shifted the shape of your hand a little. You’re a shapeshifter. That kind of thing happens.”

“It’s not a joke, Billy. I could have really hurt you.”

“But you _would_ n’t.”

“But if I’m losing control-”

Billy lifts their hands again and nips at Teddy’s fingers, interrupting him. “You just got a little distracted.” He makes a weird face at Teddy. “Did you not notice it happening?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, well, it’s not the first time?” Billy fidgets. “Sometimes your hands grow, when we,” he waves a hand, “you know.”

At the wave of his hand a streak of blue flies out of Billy’s fingers and forms cracks in the plaster on Teddy’s wall.

“Shit, sorry,” Billy says. “Didn’t mean to do that.” He pauses, then grins. “See what I mean?”

Teddy is torn between laughing and nuzzling at Billy’s neck and continuing to freak out over the revelation that he  apparently shapeshifts without meaning to when he makes out with Billy. While he’s trying to decide what to do Billy shifts in Teddy’s hold, settling in his lap and taking his face in his hands. “I’ll make you a deal,” Billy says. “If you stop freaking out about sometimes having attributes of Hulkling when we make out I’ll stop freaking out about sometimes blowing stuff up when we make out.”

Teddy does laugh now. “Deal,” he says.

“You know,” Billy says, a certain glint in his eyes, “I’ve always found Hulkling really hot anyways.”

“Oh, do you?” Teddy says, grinning.

Billy grins back and nods.

Then Teddy’s shape ripples, deliberately this time, until he’s large and green and Billy smiles and then gasps when Teddy’s larger form grabs him by the arms and flips him down on the bed.

“Mmm, yeah,” Billy gasps, leaning up, farther than he normally has to, to mash his mouth against Teddy’s larger one.

Teddy goes with it, cupping Billy’s head in one large palm and keeping him in place effortlessly.

Billy makes a breathy noise and Teddy knows it’s okay.

* * *

Teddy’s mom works most of the day, always has, so Teddy is used to having days off from school mostly to himself. But today he’s not spending it with himself as much as he is spending with Billy. Billy who is stretched out on Teddy’s bed with his feet in the air and both hands crossed on the mattress, chin on top, shifting every once in a while to reach out a hand or a finger and turn the pages of the comic he’s reading.

Teddy had started out reading too, but he’s been distracted by, well, Billy. He’d much rather stare at Billy than read right now. He’s stretched out opposite Billy, head held up by his left hand, completely fascinated by a strip of skin on Billy’s back, revealed where his shirt is bunched up just over the waistband of his jeans. Then he decides that he’s been staring at that strip of skin long enough and reaches out his right hand to run his fingers across it.

Billy shivers and sits up, turning to face Teddy. He’s smiling. “That tickled,” he says.

“Let me make it up to you,” Teddy murmurs, sitting up fully so he can lean forward and press his lips against Billy’s.

Billy hums against Teddy’s lips and presses forward, opening his mouth and licking along Teddy’s lips.

Teddy groans softly and opens his mouth to let Billy’s tongue in, sucking on it.

Billy moans deeply, the sound vibrating through both his body and Teddy’s, connected as they are.

Teddy pulls away and ignores Billy’s sound of protest and shoves gently at Billy’s shoulder.

Billy smiles lazily at him and moves with the motion laying back on Teddy’s bed and tugging at the front of Teddy’s shirt.

Teddy braces his arms on either side of Billy’s shoulders and rests his weight on them as he leans down to kiss Billy again, open mouthed with more tongues than lips. As it goes on Teddy is more and more careful about resting all his weight on his hands, keeping his hips away from Billy’s, keeping his erection away from Billy.

It’s harder to do when Billy starts making noises into their kiss, moans and gasps and he moves, running his hands up Teddy’s shirt, across his belly, up his chest, brushing over Teddy’s nipples, which makes Teddy emit a startled noise and his hips jerk without him meaning to.

“Oh,” Billy says, breaking away from Teddy’s mouth just enough to speak. “Do that again?” he asks, voice utterly breathless.

Teddy can’t help blushing. “You don’t mind? I mean, um, we can ignore it, I can even shift it away…”

Billy interrupts him by pushing his own hips up, grinding his erection against the inside of Teddy’s thigh.

“Oh,” Teddy says.

“Oh,” Billy returns. “You make me, I mean, I kind of, get like this every time we do…this.” He’s blushing but he’s also smiling and his hair is messy against Teddy’s comforter and his eyes are big and dark; his pupils overpowering his natural brown, and his lips are red and bruised looking, swollen and Teddy did that to him, Teddy gave him an erection, had before, and it’s dizzying, this surge of lust and possessiveness and something deeper that he’s not sure he can name, but it ties him to Billy, a deep seated caring that he’s pretty sure is love, although he hasn’t said it yet.

He kisses Billy again, pulling back before he gets too lost in Billy’s mouth and moving down Billy’s body until his face is closer to Billy’s crotch and his hands are cupping his hips. “Can I?”

“Ohmygod,” Billy says. He sits up on his elbows and stares down at Teddy, looking even more dazed that he had before.

“Do you want me to?” Teddy asks, and when Billy doesn’t answer, just stares for a while, he cups one of his hands around the bulge in Billy’s jeans and Billy shouts, falling back on the bed. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Billy chants.

Teddy can’t help laughing a little, he takes time to push Billy’s t-shirt up to his armpits to give himself the full view before opening Billy’s jeans easily and tugging both his jeans and underwear down past his hips and his knees and then just letting them fall, Billy’s crotch is much more interesting.

Billy’s looking at him again, his shoulders off the bed. He’s blushing a deep red, embarrassment on top of his arousal.

Teddy smiles up at him, a wicked sort of grin.

“Stop looking at it,” Billy whines, squirming in embarrassment.

Teddy laughs and Billy pouts, knocking his knee against the side of Teddy’s head. “You’re silly,” he tells Billy. “I thought you wanted me to do stuff to it.”

Billy huffs. “Yeah, not just stare at it. It’s just a penis,” he grumbles, “you have one too.”

“Yours is different than mine,” Teddy says, stroking and rubbing along the insides of Billy’s thighs. He’s trying to both relax him and keep him aroused despite his embarrassment. Billy’s erection is still dark and rigid, so he figures he’s not doing too bad. “You’re cut,” Teddy says, gripping the base of Billy’s cock and running his hand up it once.

Billy’s breathing stops for a second, choking as he inhales, before he exhales with a whoosh and his cock jerks against Teddy’s hand.

Teddy can’t help smirking.

Billy’s chest heaves. “’Course I’m cut,” he pants. “I’m Jewish.”

Teddy drops a kiss on Billy’s belly, making it jump a little in response.

Billy giggles, he actually giggles, and Teddy kisses his belly again, just to hear that sound again. He gets it and he grins up at Billy before kissing in a random pattern, keeping his chest well away from Billy’s cock; he’s teasing now.

Billy squirms and giggles again, bright and happy as Teddy drops light kisses all over his abdomen. “Stop,” he whines, but he still sounds happy so Teddy doesn’t and Billy keeps squirming and giggling when Teddy hits the right spots and his hands come up to settle against Teddy’s shoulders but he doesn’t push him away. “What are you doing, you dork?” he asks instead, fingers drawing patters on Teddy’s skin.

“Playing,” Teddy answers, scooting further up to kiss Billy’s mouth, something light and simple.

Billy’s still smiling when he pulls away.

“There,” Teddy says, taping a finger against Billy’s lips. “I like seeing your smile.”

Billy blushes again but he looks pleased.

“And I like knowing that I’m the one who put it there, that I was able to make you happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy,” Teddy continues, blushing too now because it feels like he’s giving something of himself to Billy, making an admission although he’s not sure what it is.

Billy leans forward and kisses Teddy, running his fingers up Teddy’s neck and follows his jaw into his hair and runs his fingers through it and up, settling them again on Teddy’s, in his lap, twining their hands together. “Same here,” he says, bumping his forehead against Teddy’s.

Teddy kisses his nose and Billy laughs, bright and happy.

“Your laugh is my favorite sound,” Teddy says, before he thinks about it.

Billy stills for a split second and then moves, running his fingers through Teddy’s hair and he’s kissing him deeply now, pressing forward, their cocks brush together and it’s like lightning through Teddy’s body, _like Billy’s lightning_ , he thinks distantly. He makes a noise, but Billy’s hands are holding him in place as he kisses him like he’ll die if they stop and Teddy feels the same way and has no problem submitting to Billy’s hands, his legs, draped over Teddy’s and keeping him in place. They kiss until long after Teddy’s lungs start burning in his chest. He’s desperate for oxygen but he’s even more desperate for Billy. There are stars behind his eyes and he thinks he might pass out and then Billy moves away, just slightly. They’re still close enough to share breath but far apart enough that Teddy can pull in air, gasping, chest heaving. He opens his eyes eventually and sees Billy’s chest heaving just as hard.

“Billy,” Teddy groans, pushing him back down on the bed.

Billy lets himself fall with a soft thump and look expectantly up at Teddy, eyes dark.

Teddy starts at the spot where Billy’s chest becomes belly and licks downwards, following Billy’s happy trail until he’s reached thick, dark curls and pulls back.

Billy huffs at him.

“Shh,” Teddy admonishes. He runs his hands up Billy’s legs and Billy shivers slightly.

Billy’s cock curves up towards his left hip so Teddy cups his right with his hand and sucks a kiss into the skin. “You have great legs,” Teddy says into Billy’s skin.

“Are you saying you like me for my legs?” Billy laughs, breathless as Teddy kisses and nips and licks his way down his leg.

Teddy doesn’t answer right away; he’s too busy pulling on the skin under Billy’s knee gently with his teeth.

Billy makes a low sound and runs a hand chaotically through Teddy’s hair.

Teddy licks at the mark he’s made and continues down Billy’s leg, pausing once to nuzzle at the short black hairs, before he’s reached Billy’s ankle. He takes Billy’s foot gently in his hand and runs his tongue around the ball of his ankle.

Billy makes a garbled sound. “I…I didn’t know…you…you had a foot fetish,” he manages to gasps.

Teddy puts Billy’s foot back on the bed and grins up at him. “I don’t. But I do really, really like your long, elegant legs.” And he really does, so he runs his hands up them again, stopping at Billy’s hip.

Billy’s blushing again. Teddy hopes he never stops.

Teddy spits on his palm to wet it a little, and then Billy’s eyes go wide, like he’s realized that they’re getting this on now, and spreads his legs a little wider apart.

Teddy takes Billy’s cock in his hand, thumbing at the end before pulling down and then up again. “Okay?” he asks.

Billy’s eyes are wide and look almost completely black. His chest is heaving and his mouth his open and he says, “Are you stupid?”

Teddy tries to laughs but he ends up gasping into Billy’s mouth instead, lost in another kiss. It’s kind of an awkward angle and Billy shifts and turns his head and then their mouths fit better together and Teddy’s pressed up into the hollow between Billy’s leg and torso which is enough pressure to make sparks fly between his cock and his brain.

“You have to tell me what you like,” Teddy says eventually. “What you do to yourself.”

He’s just kind of been jerking Billy, and Billy doesn’t seem to mind but that’s never gotten Teddy off.

“Nngh, twist your hand,” Billy tells him, watching, fascinated by Teddy’s hand on his cock.

Teddy follows instructions and means to ask if that’s good, but the noise Billy makes and the way he arches into it leaves very little doubt.

On a whim Teddy tries pressing against the vein on the underside and Billy jerks wildly. “Ah! Ah, _Tee_.”

Teddy groans, pressing his face into Billy’s hair and ruts against Billy hard and insistently for a few moments.

“Here, I have an idea,” Billy says, pushing at Teddy.

“Hn, what?”

Billy laughs breathlessly. “Here, move, no not that way, here, so you’re straddling my leg, yeah. Is that a better angle for you?”

Teddy drops his head against Billy’s shoulder in answer and starts grinding in rhythm with the jerk of his hand.

Billy gasps open mouthed, and arches up just a bit, putting pressure back on Teddy.

Teddy feels the shocks, the lightning, again and he pants against the sweaty skin of Billy’s shoulder lost in the thrust of bodies and the smell of sweat and pure sex and _Billy_ and the noises that he can’t tell who’s making them.

He knows it’s Billy though when he cries out loudly and arches and then presses his face against the side of Teddy’s head. He’s panting constantly but he manages to get single syllables out between. “Teddy, ah, Teddy, I’m, nngh! Ah, um, gonna, gonna come.”

Teddy can’t help shaking at the added sensation of Billy’s voice in his ear and the sheer idea.

“Okay,” he says. “That’s okay, just…”

And then Billy shouts, bucking hard against Teddy, and then he’s coming all over Teddy’s hand and his own t-shirt before he collapses and sinks into the bed, going limp.

“Billy,” Teddy gasps. “Billy, Billy, Billy.”

Billy hums and presses his face into Teddy’s hair again, one hand coming up the other side to stroke through it.

“Bee, _Bee_ , can I-?”

Billy drops his other hand in answer, trailing over the mess on his crotch and belly and the smaller mess Teddy’s already left on his hip, before wrapping around Teddy’s cock.

Teddy yelps and thrusts and the double sensation is good, and it’s only a few more frantic thrusts become he’s coming, sobbing out into Billy’s shoulder as the lightning lights his body.

He simply pants, limp on top of Billy for a few seconds, a long while, he doesn’t know, but his senses start returning to him with the smell of Billy, stronger than ever, and sex thickening the air, and the gentle caress of Billy’s fingers still going through his hair.

“Okay, Tee?” Billy murmurs softly, lips against Teddy’s temple.

Teddy sighs and hums happily, shifting a little to take his weight off of Billy and presses against his side.

Billy hums in return and exhales, his stomach moving with his breath; Teddy feels it beneath his hand, resting against Billy’s belly.

He laughs suddenly, turning his head to press his face into Billy’s neck.

Billy continues stroking his hair. “Are you laughing at me?” he demands lazily.

“We ruined your shirt,” Teddy explains.

“Ah,” Billy says. “That’s okay,” he decides, nuzzling against the top of Teddy’s head.

“You’re going to have to wear one of mine back home,” Teddy points out. He pauses then adds, “I like that idea.”

“Do you now?” Billy husks. “Because I do too.”

“Good,” Teddy says. “We ruined my sheets too, I’m gonna have to change them before my mom gets home.”

“I’m sorry,” Billy offers.

“Don’t be. I had fun.”

“You ‘had fun’?” Billy repeats.

“I did,” Teddy insists. He finally feels like he has the energy to lift his head and does so. He even manages to lift an arm and cup Billy’s jaw in his hand and nudging it sideways so he can kiss him.

Billy responds, mouthing opening and tongue flickering lazily against Teddy’s.

They break apart and just stare at each other before Billy wrinkles his nose. “You got it on my _face_ ,” he whines.

Teddy chuckles and kisses his nose. “I’m sorry.”

“Mm, don’t be,” Billy echoes.

“But we should clean up,” Teddy says, sitting up reluctantly and tugging Billy with him.

Billy frowns at him, but then looks down at their bodies and wrinkles his nose. “Yeah,” he agrees.

They manage to pull each other standing and promptly trip over their pants before they remember to kick them off and then they stumble their way into the bathroom. Teddy wets two washcloths and throws one at Billy. It smacks into his face and Billy pulls it off and sticks his tongue out. Teddy laughs at him and kisses him and they get distracted again before the drying mess really does start to become uncomfortable, and then they clean each other off. They kiss again on the way back to Teddy’s bedroom laughing as they trip and once they manage to get there they get their pants back on.

“Here,” Teddy says, tossing a t-shirt at Billy.

Billy looks at it for several seconds before pulling it on.

And Teddy has to kiss him then. Because that’s just hot. It’s like his clothing marks Billy as his in a way nothing else can.

Billy sways with the kiss before the break apart, both gasping. “I should wear your clothes more often,” Billy says, looking a little dazed.

“Yes,” Teddy agrees, pulling Billy close to him.

“It was good, right? Billy says, tipping his head up to look Teddy in this face. “It was good.”

“It was good,” Teddy assures him.

* * *

The longer Billy goes without an extended romantic moment with Teddy the more he thinks about it. So he jumps on an opportunity when it presents itself. There’s a promotion going on at his little brothers’ school. If their class managed to raise a certain amount of money, then each kid got two free tickets to a baseball game. Since Billy has two brothers, their family ends up getting four free tickets and Billy volunteers himself to be the one left behind. His mom frowns and asks several times if he’s sure, and eventually Billy caves and promises that if he feels lonely and abandoned that he’ll invite a friend over. Which was the whole point all along. She still frowns but agrees, tells Billy they’ll be home by ten thirty and his family leaves.

Billy sends a quick prayer to the baseball gods that the game goes into extra innings. He thinks that maybe he could magic the situation, but messing with a real game, with consequences for real people, seems to cross some sort of line.

His family is gone for about twenty minutes before the doorbell rings. Billy skids down the hall from the TV room to open the door, completely unsurprised but still incredibly pleased to see Teddy on the other side. If Teddy’s grin is anything to go on, he’s happy to see Billy too. Which sends Billy’s belly into little flip flops. “Hey,” he says, and it doesn’t come out as cool and collected as it could have.

“Are you going to let me in?” Teddy asks, gesturing to show Billy that he’s hogging the doorway.

“I don’t know,” Billy says slyly, leaning against the door jam. “What will you do for me?”

“I’ll give you a blowjob,” Teddy says, completely straight-faced except for that his voice is low and quiet, his eyes are actually looking at a spot a few inches to Billy’s right, and the blush on his cheeks.

Billy is floored. He thinks he jaw might have dropped, and he’s definitely breathing faster than normal. Normally they do normal teenage boy things before they get to the sex stuff. His jeans are suddenly way too tight. “R-really?” he stammers, sounding breathless even to himself. He steps back so Teddy can come inside; this is much too embarrassing a conversation to have on his front porch.

Teddy comes in and nods, looking at the floor now. “I keep thinking about it,” he admits quietly. Then he puts a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that, it just…”

Billy just can’t take a blushing, stammering Teddy who’s offering to give him a blowjob so he steps closer and tugs Teddy’s head up a little so he can kiss him. Teddy opens his mouth and lets Billy tongue in. Billy can feel the warmth still radiating from Teddy’s cheeks against his own. When the kiss ends Billy rests his forehead against Teddy’s and laughs a little.

Teddy starts to grumble at him but Billy says, “Did you really think I was going to say no?”

Teddy laughs slightly and presses his hot face into Billy’s neck.

Billy can’t help giggling a little and puts on hand in the hair at the base of Teddy’s skull, playing with the strands there, and the other on Teddy’s hip as he noses at Teddy’s head. “You’re silly,” he points out.

“Shut up,” Teddy grumps against Billy’s neck.

Billy holds him and hums until Teddy decides that he’s over his embarrassment enough to pick his head up and look Billy in the eye.

There’s still a light blush dusted over Teddy’s cheeks and Billy traces it with one finger. “Can’t you shift so you don’t blush?” he murmurs.

Teddy shrugs. “Yeah. But I’m with you.”

Billy’s heart clenches because he knows what that means. He knows that Teddy’s comfortable around him enough to be himself, exactly as he is. He grins at Teddy. “Aw, I’m special,” he says, meaning every word.

“You are,” Teddy tells him, smiling at him. “You’re Billy.”

Billy laughs. “We’re saps, aren’t we?”

“Yep.”

Billy smiles and steps back a bit. “Whatever happened to that blow job, mister?” he asks, framing his crotch with his hands.

Teddy laughs and says, “Oh, is that how this is gonna go?”

Billy barely finishes nodding before Teddy’s reaching for him, sliding hands around his hips and then he’s been lifted up over Teddy’s head and slung over his shoulder.

Billy shrieks and completely overreacts in surprise; he recognizes that he’s flailed but he doesn’t realize that he’s lit up blue and crackling with electricity until the shoulder beneath him is suddenly harder but warmer and he can feel an edge sticking into his stomach. Teddy’d hulked out his left arm in defense.

“Shit, sorry!” Billy says.

Teddy looks at them and bursts out laughing, jiggling Billy around.

“Stop that!” Billy yells, squirming, which just makes it worse, and loosing a little magic because, well, he’s already done it and in for a penny, in for a pound.

“You’re gonna set my shirt on fire!” Teddy protests, still wrestling with Billy, who’s trying to dump himself on the floor. He’s fairly certain it’ll work out okay, he can fly after all.

“It’s already ruined!” Billy points out, jabbing an elbow into Teddy’s spine, which does absolutely nothing, of course.

“Your lightning burns!” Teddy complains.

“You have a healing factor!”

“There’s no reason to abuse it!”

“Put me down!”

“Mmmm, nope. Get yourself away, little superhero.”

Billy makes a loud noise in complaint and licks at the shell of Teddy’s ear and kicks. He may be aiming for Teddy’s crotch but he gets his stomach instead.

“You’re a brat!” Teddy says, spanking Billy on the ass.

Billy rocks forward with the motion and chokes on the complaint he had and groans instead, surprising himself.

Teddy stills, and goes quiet for a few moments. “You like that?” he asks, voice rougher and lower than it had been a moment before.

For just a second Billy’s afraid of being dumped on his ass. “Teddy?”

Teddy sets Billy down on his feet and just looks at him for a long time before he blinks and then kisses Billy hard, and grabbing him roughly by the waist and picking him up again. It’s easier and nicer this time, and Billy wraps his legs around Teddy’s middle, and his arms around Teddy’s neck and kisses him back. One of Teddy’s hands ends up on Billy’s ass and rubs a little.

Billy gasps into Teddy’s mouth and pushes into the touch. He’d never known that he liked having his ass fondled. Teddy stumbles them to the couch, dropping Billy onto it.

“I don’t know what I want,” Teddy admits, looking down at Billy.

Billy’s breath hitches. “Anything,” he says. “Everything.”

“’Kay,” Teddy agrees easily, grabbing Billy’s legs and rotating them so his legs are over the edge.

He follows, pushes Billy’s legs apart and settles between them, moving to the button on his jeans and unbuttoning them before unzipping them and pulling them down, hooking his fingers in Billy’s underwear as he does so. He lets the pants pool at Billy’s ankles. Then he bites his lip and rocks back on his heels.

“Teddy,” Billy complains.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m trying to think of a sexy way to take your socks off.”

Billy laughs. “Just take them off,” he encourages.

Teddy smiles against the side of Billy’s knee and tugs his socks off his feet along with his pants.

Teddy leans up and runs his hands under Billy’s shirt and up.

Billy catches on fast and lifts his arms so Teddy can get rid of his t-shirt, and then he’s naked.

“Beautiful, Bee,” Teddy breathes.

“C’mere,” Billy murmurs, blushing lightly and Teddy does, kissing Billy for a long time playing with his tongue and licking his teeth until they need air. “Unfair,” Billy pants, tugging at Teddy’s shirt.

Teddy strips it obediently and submits to Billy’s roaming hands, arching into the touch.

And, God, but does Billy love this. Teddy is hot, all muscles and a six pack and Billy loves looking at him, loves looking at him naked, which he gets to do now, loves touching him. Teddy’s so responsive, he makes all sorts of little noises and shifts into the touch of Billy’s mouth and fingers and it turns Billy on more than he ever thought possible.

Billy leans forward and sucks along Teddy’s collarbone and Teddy clutches at Billy’s shoulder, a little bit too hard, and his fingers will leave bruises and Billy will still have them tomorrow when he gets dressed for school, and that’s hot too, so hot, that Teddy’s who’s all about controlling his powers loses control because of what Billy can make it feel. Billy tugs at one of Teddy’s nipples too and Teddy lets out a half groan, half shout and bucks, his body further up against Billy’s and he grabs harder onto Billy’s shoulder and there, the hint of Hulkling’s claw digging into Billy’s skin. Not enough to break it, never enough to actually hurt him. Billy pulls back a little, still running his thumbs over Teddy’s nipples but far enough back so that he can see Teddy.

Teddy’s back is arched, his chest pressing into the pressure of Billy’s hands and he’s quivering slightly with the strain of holding completely still. His eyes are shut tight but his mouth is open as he pants, and how flattering is that, that only of few minutes of Billy’s mouth and hands and Teddy’s already reached the end of his superhuman endurance. But Billy’s favorite thing is the _colors_. Teddy’s healing factor makes it so that Billy can’t leave any marks; no scratches or hickies or bruises, but this far gone Teddy starts to lose a little bit of control over his shapeshifting and part of his chest and neck is flushed human red, but it’s mixed with splotches of exotic green and Billy loves that mix of colors so he leans forward again and starts licking at various stripes where the two colors meet.

The unpredictable pattern seems to drive Teddy crazy and he squirms across Billy’s lap, his jeans brushing against Billy’s erection and oh, that’s _good_.

Billy’s mouth leaves Teddy’s chest with a brief nip where he’s been licking, intending to get things go again, and then he’s looking up at Teddy, suddenly uncertain.

Teddy heaves in a big breath, and looks down at Billy, opening his eyes with what looks like an effort and he lets out a breathless little whine that gives Billy another rush of confidence.

So he smiles and arches his body off the couch, grinding his cock against Teddy’s still clothed one.

“Oh, Billy,” Teddy gasps. He leans back and undoes his button and zipper, tugging his pants down just enough to free his cock.

“No underwear?” Billy asks breathlessly, tugging on Teddy’s cock.

Teddy doesn’t answer, he just lets Billy plunder his mouth again and waits until they break for air again before he sinks back down between Billy’s legs. He kisses Billy’s tummy, right beneath his bellybutton.

Billy chokes on a noise. “Are you really going to…?”

“I’ve never done it before,” Teddy admits. “I don’t know how good it will be.” He’s calmed down some, back to his normal coloring and fuck if he isn’t still the hottest thing Billy has ever seen.

“Teddy, your mouth is going to be on my cock, I don’t think it really matters.”

Teddy laughs and smiles up at Billy and then turns his attention to Billy’s cock.

Billy feels his cock jerk just at the look. Then Teddy’s moving closer, breath brushing across Billy’s cock. Billy wants to make a joke about Teddy being too literal about the term blow job but all that comes out is a choked sound.

Teddy puts his hands on Billy’s hips and pushes his legs a little farther apart, before he leans farther forward and kisses the base of Billy’s dick.

“ _Shit_ ,” Billy gasps.

Teddy makes a humming noise and Billy can feel that, which is all sorts of incredible and Billy whimpers.

“More?” he asks, hesitantly. He doesn’t want to push and he doesn’t want to beg but he thinks that if Teddy stops now that he’ll probably die.

Teddy, thankfully, doesn’t answer with words; instead he wraps his tongue around Billy’s cock and licks.

Billy shouts and tries to buck his hips, but Teddy’s hands hold them down. The show of strength sends a rush of pure lust through Billy and he gasps hard. Billy’s own hands are feeling twitchy and he needs to do something, so he puts them in Teddy’s hair, petting it and enjoying the feel of the strands against his hands. He can’t take his eyes off of Teddy, kneeling between his legs, and then Teddy shifts again and then his mouth is actually around Billy’s cock and he sucks at the head.

The suction is something Billy’s never felt before and he shouts again and ends up squirming against Teddy’s grip. “Ah, Teddy, oh my god.”

Teddy pulls back a little and licks at the tip of the head, tonguing the slit briefly, and Billy sees stars. Then Teddy presses his nose against the vein on the underside, pressing Billy’s dick up against his stomach as he inhales and Billy lets out a half-sob. “ _Teddy_ ,” he says.

“You smell good,” Teddy murmurs, and Billy can feel the words against his skin. The sensation makes his breath catch and his chest heave.

Billy doesn’t have words anymore so he makes a soft moaning sound and hopes it conveys how he feels.

Teddy kisses the base of Billy’s cock and then puts it in his mouth again, he bobs his head a bit farther this time before he sucks.

Billy’s hands clench in Teddy’s hair, then he loosens the grip, feeling bad about tugging and possibly hurting Teddy when Teddy is being so nice to him.

Teddy pulls back, dragging his lips along the length, and then back down again.

Billy groans, deep in his throat, tugging at Teddy’s hair again before stroking it back down.

Teddy repeats the action, taking in more of Billy’s cock this time before he sucks and pulls off again.

Billy’s only just let out a sob when Teddy’s down on his cock again, even farther this time and he’s lost. He can’t think, he can’t breathe, the only things he knows are the rush of blood through his body, throbbing hard at his cock and the sensation of being inside Teddy’s mouth; the suction, the heat. He’s even lost his sense of time and he doesn’t know how long he’s been lost before he feels a third sensation; a tightening in his balls.

“Ah!” he manages to yell, batting at Teddy’s head.

Teddy pulls off completely, which is _awful_ ; Billy’s cock is wet and now it feels cold even though when he looks down at Teddy he can see that it’s flushed with blood, and he’s so hard it hurts.

“What’s wrong?” Teddy asks, his eyes glassy and he stops tugging on his own dick.

The sight only furthers Billy’s problem of being unable to use words, Teddy’s flushed different colors again and he’s obviously so turned on by _sucking Billy’s dick_ that he doesn’t even notice. Billy only manages a half sob and an anxious noise as he mimes, pumping his fist through air and then spreading the fingers. He really is lucky that Teddy’s understands.

“Oh,” he says, still humping his own hand a bit. “Do you not want to?”

Which is the stupidest question Billy has ever heard, a thought he apparently manages to convey with his face because Teddy laughs and little, breathlessly.

“Then why did you stop me?”

“Tryin’…” Billy pants, words are difficult when all the blood that should be in his brain is in his cock, “…be polite.”

Teddy smiles at him and kisses the inside of Billy’s thigh.

Billy whines.

“I appreciate the effort,” Teddy murmurs, lips moving against Billy’s skin. “But…”

And then he swallows down around Billy again and Billy yells, arching his back helplessly and banging his head on the back of the couch. Teddy just continues sucking and it’s not very long before Billy is crying out and seeing white.

When he’s aware of his surroundings he finds Teddy’s head pressed against his knee as Teddy pants, eyes wide and pupils blown as he focuses on Billy, even as he jerks himself fast and hard. “Bee,” he whimpers.

“Oh my god,” Billy says, “you got it on your face, holy shit, come here.” He tugs at Teddy’s hair and Teddy heaves himself up so he’s straddling Billy’s legs and Billy bats Teddy’s hand away from his cock and takes over stroking it.

Teddy whines and throws his head back, thrusting in time with Billy’s pulls.

“Beautiful, Tee,” Billy whispers, kissing Teddy’s neck. He curls a hand around Teddy’s ass and squeezes.

Teddy shouts and comes, streaking Billy’s torso and hand with white before he collapses on top of Billy, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

Billy grunts because Teddy is heavy but he doesn’t move him. Instead he just runs his clean hand through Teddy’s hair, tugging and pulling gently. He waits to speak until Teddy’s breaths become slow and relaxed instead of quick, harsh pants. “Thank you,” he says, kissing Teddy’s head.

Teddy hums. “It was good then?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you blushing again?”

Teddy grinds his forehead harder into Billy’s shoulder.

“You are, aren’t you? That’s adorable; you just sucked my cock why are you embarrassed now?”

Teddy mumbles something intelligible.

“Whatever,” Billy fake huffs. “You’re a goof you know that?”

Teddy doesn’t respond but he cuddles in closer to Billy’s body.

Billy smiles. “But you’re my goof, yeah?”

Teddy kisses Billy’s shoulder and says, “Always.”

Now Billy blushes a little and buries his face in Teddy’s ear. “I’m really glad, y’know? I’m glad you’re with me.”

“Here at the end of all things?”

“I was trying to be romantic, not quote Lord of the Rings. You’re a dumbass.”

“I’m a dumbass who gives good head.”

Billy laughs. “I love you, dumbass and goof and heavy as you may be.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Teddy whines, putting more of his weight onto Billy.

Billy groans. “Come on, you oaf. If we don’t get cleaned up we’re gonna stick together.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

Billy’s heart trips in his chest and he really can’t say anything so he just buries his face in Teddy’s hair and they sit there, dirty and disheveled on Billy’s living room couch for a long while. Until they decide to eat dinner and as they wait for the pizza to arrive they clean up. Billy was right; it’s difficult going now that the mess has dried, and he has to magic out a few spots on the carpet and couch, but everything is put to rights by the time the pizza delivery guy shows up and they end up making out on the couch instead of watching a movie like originally planned.

* * *

Billy really, _really_ wants to have sex with Teddy. He’s not sure if what they’ve been doing already qualifies as sex; the definition seems foggy there. But he’s absolutely sure that he wants to go, well, _all the way_ , with Teddy. He feels stupid thinking of it like that, but, well. Not that he’s ever actually _Had Sex_ before, and he’s not totally sure how to even go about it, he knows that they’ll need condoms and lube and he’s watched porn and he’s stuck his own fingers up his ass while masturbating, and it’s not bad. The problem is that he doesn’t have any condoms or lube because he’s too embarrassed to buy them. And he’s not sure if Teddy wants to have sex with him, which is a pretty big deal. He knows that Teddy likes him – _loves_ him, Teddy’s said so – and he knows that Teddy is attracted to him, but he’s nervous. So he doesn’t have a plan, which means that there’s no way for things to go not according to plan, but he still surprises himself by gasping out his desire, “ _Fuck me_ ” as he grinds down against Teddy.

In the next instant he’s flipped onto his back, Teddy above him, looking down at him with eyes that are completely wide and almost completely black with lust. “Yes,” Teddy says, surging downwards to take Billy’s mouth in a kiss.

Billy responds eagerly, pressing up into the touch of Teddy. His brain works frantically to remember what Teddy is talking about, it’s so, so hard to think when Teddy’s tongue is in his mouth, but then he realizes what he’d just said and the fact that Teddy responded by making out with him must be a good sign and Billy feels himself growing more turned on by the second.

Teddy wraps his hands under Billy and pulls him up as he moves to sit back on his heels.

Billy makes a happy noise into Teddy’s mouth as he rolls his hips in his lap.

Teddy throws his head back and Billy can’t help attaching his mouth to the column of Teddy’s neck. He’s never able to leave hickeys that last very long but he enjoys trying.

Teddy starts making those choked off shouts that drive Billy wild. Billy nips gently at Teddy’s throat in return, enjoying the vibrations and pulse against his mouth.

“Billy, Billy,” Teddy pants frantically, winding one hand into Billy’s hair. “You gotta stop or I’m…”

“Really?” Billy says, pulling back to look at Teddy. Sure enough Teddy’s eyes are wide and unfocused, the skin on his neck is a mess of red and green, and when Billy looks down he can see the clear outline of Teddy’s cock pushing against his zipper. Billy can’t help but feel pleased. They’re still fully dressed after all.

“Yeah, I just, _god_ , you’re…” Teddy just shakes his head and kisses Billy instead.

They sway a little, both of them kneeling until Teddy pushes his weight against Billy’s and they go toppling over.

Billy gasps when his back hits the bed, and sucks Teddy’s tongue eagerly into his mouth.

Teddy pulls out of the kiss and starts gasping for air, pushing himself up so he’s not pressing against Billy. “Sorry,” he says. “I’m just… _fuck_ , gimme a sec.”

Billy bites his lip, thinking for a second before he decides that the fact Teddy is about to hair trigger is just way hot. He takes his shirt off and sits up again, pulling Teddy’s off too. Billy’s delighted to see that the multicolored flush on Teddy’s neck extends down his torso.

Teddy’s mouth is opening a little, gaping at Billy as he pants.

Billy presses his face into the joint of Teddy’s neck and shoulder and starts sucking again, as his hand slips lower to undo Teddy’s jeans. They don’t go down far, not since Teddy’s legs are splayed wide on either side of Billy’s thighs and Teddy makes a soft high-pitched whine. Billy runs a finger up the underside of Teddy’s cock, and he can feel how close Teddy is, and damn if that isn’t flattering.

“Stop,” Teddy says, pushing lightly at Billy’s shoulders.

Billy pulls his mouth off so he can make eye contact before he shakes his head. “Lie down,” he says.

Teddy goes, switching positions with Billy easily.

Billy grabs Teddy’s waistband and pulls his pants down and off his legs, easier now, before, pulling Teddy’s legs apart again before settling between them. “I’m going to blow you,” Billy tells him. “And then I am going to fuck you. Or you’re going to fuck me, if you can get it up again. I’m not fussy.”

“Jesus _fuck_ , Billy, yeah, okay, whatever,” Teddy gasps.

Billy smirks because Teddy rarely swears, ever polite, and now he’s sworn twice in only a few minutes, which Billy takes as a sure sign that he’s starting to lose control. Teddy wraps a hand in Billy’s hair and Billy swallows Teddy down about halfway before sucking with his mouth and pulling off with a _pop_.

Teddy makes a strangled sound. “More?” he asks quietly, like he’s not sure that he’s allowed to ask such a question.

Which is, of course, ridiculous, and Billy just suckles at the head of Teddy’s cock in answer before going for it, quick and dirty and brutal, and soon enough Teddy is making anxious breathy noises and pushing at Billy’s shoulders.

Billy simply swallows around Teddy’s cock and refuses to pull off and then Teddy is coming into his mouth with a soft wail, hips bucking out of his control for just a second, just like Billy wants.

Billy swallows every bit he can before he moves back up Teddy’s body to kiss him. He’s stopped a bit by the arm Teddy has flung over his face, but he can still tug on Teddy’s lips with his teeth.

Teddy gets like this sometimes, after it’s been dirty and fast, almost like he’s embarrassed that he had been fucking Billy’s mouth. Billy would worry, if Teddy didn’t come explosively every time. He’s still breathing heavy, kissing Billy back a little lazily, a little tentative.

“Hey,” Billy says softly, stroking a finger through Teddy’s hair, messy and sweat-damp on the pillows. “Look at me?”

Teddy makes a soft sound and removes his arm, cupping Billy’s cheek gently in his hand instead. His eyes are still bright, if not as dilated, and while his cheeks are red, the rest of his earlier flush is slowly fading.

“You okay?” Billy asks.

“Am _I_ -?” Teddy shakes his head in disbelief before kissing Billy gently.

“Are you freaking out on me?”

“No,” Teddy says. “I just, sorry, I’m a little embarrassed.”

“I like making you come,” Billy points out.

“Jesus, Billy,” Teddy says, but he laughs. “You make me feel like I’m on fire, electrocuted.”

“That’s good right?”

“Very good. I don’t…it doesn’t feel like this when I do it by myself.”

“Oh,” Billy says softly, as the rush of lust that comes with the image of Teddy masturbating hits him. “My turn?” he asks hopefully, wriggling a little in Teddy’s lap.

Teddy smiles at him. “I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

“Oh, I do,” Billy says. He settles between Teddy’s legs again, and starts stroking gently at Teddy’s inner thighs. “But I don’t have stuff,” he admits, pulling one of Teddy’s legs up to press his face against the crease of Teddy’s knee.

“I do, hold on a sec,” Teddy says, twisting his body to the side and pulling out a bag hidden under his mattress.

“How is it,” Billy asks, “that the boy who blushes every time he blows his boyfriend managed to go into a sex shop?”

Teddy swats half-heartedly at Billy’s head before handing him a little tube of lube and a condom. “They sell lube and condoms at convenience stores you know.”

“You’re blushing just talking about it,” Billy points out. He’s starting to feel a little nervous, a clench in his gut that’s entirely different from the clench he normally gets naked in bed with Teddy.

“Well, there are advantages to being a shape shifter,” Teddy says, smiling lazily.

Billy smiles back at him and kisses the side of Teddy’s knee. He almost says that they don’t really have to do this, but dammit he wants to, despite his nervousness, and Teddy went out and bought actual stuff, which at least means that he’s been thinking about his as much as Billy has. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he says instead.

Teddy raises an eyebrow. “Don’t know where to put it?”

Billy nips at the spot he’d just kissed. “I know where to put it.”

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” Teddy says and Billy snorts.

“That makes you Ygritte and I’m not really into girls, so…”

Teddy gives his own cock a tug, as if to emphasize that he isn’t a girl. He’s starting to get hard again already. “Bil _ly_ ,” he singsongs.

“Okay, okay,” Billy says, lust slamming through him again. “Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

“’Kay,” Teddy agrees.

Billy rolls the condom and the lube in his hands, hesitating, stalling, thinking. Eventually he grasps the lube and sets the condom to the side for the moment. He pulls gently at the leg Teddy doesn’t already have splayed out and spreads him, scooting forwards on his own knees, running his hands up the insides of Teddy’s legs as he does so.

Teddy makes a soft noise, and pushes up on his elbows, watching Billy.

Billy blushes and hides his face briefly against the skin of Teddy’s leg.

Teddy curls his hand around Billy’s head and pulls gently at his hair, petting. “S’okay,” he murmurs.

Billy reaches forward and starts jerking Teddy’s cock, something he’s done before, and removes his face from Teddy’s leg to make eye contact.

Teddy smiles at him. “Billy, we don’t have to-”

Billy tugs at Teddy’s balls and Teddy gasps sharply, arching his back.

“Okay, okay,” he pants.

“I’m working on it,” Billy murmurs. He rolls the tube of lube between his hands before popping open the cap. But then he hesitates again. “Will this even work for you?”

“What?” Teddy says.

Billy bites his lip. “I’m supposed to stretch you, you know? But will that work with your healing?”

Teddy looks at Billy like he’s lost his mind.

Maybe he has. Billy doesn’t know. He’s just nervous.

“It’ll be fine,” Teddy assures him. “I can just…stretch it anyways, like…”

Teddy literally does make his asshole wider, which is just weird and Billy wrinkles his nose and says, “That’s weird, Tee.”

“Hey,” Teddy says, and shit he actually sounds hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Billy says, completely honestly, leaning his head against Teddy’s knee again. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“How did you mean it?” Teddy asks softly, sitting up.

Billy frowns at him and climbs into his lap and rests his head against Teddy’s chest. “I just…I don’t want you to have to use your powers for us to have sex, you know? I want _you_ , however you come, however you are.”

“The powers come with me,” Teddy reminds him.

“I know, but it’s sex. I don’t want you to have to think about keeping your asshole wide enough or whatever, god that’s weird to say. I want you to think about _me_.”

Teddy laughs softly and then tips Billy’s head up to kiss him. “What do you want to do?” he asks, stroking Billy’s jaw.

Billy shrugs and then bites his lip. “Well, you could always fuck _me_ …” he says, and before he even gets the whole sentence out Teddy Teddy has their positions flipped in one smooth motion. Suddenly on his back and looking up at Teddy, Billy laughs. “Damn,” he says. “That was really hot.”

Teddy grins at him, his slightly bashful but pleased grin and kisses him. “Why do you still have your pants on?”

“Because you haven’t taken them off yet?” Billy gives Teddy a shit eating grin and Teddy just growls in response, low in his throat, as he shimmies down Billy’s body, removing the offending pants.

Billy sighs when they’re off, it’s such a relief.

Teddy picks up the tube of lube from the bed and rolls it around in his hand. “Are you sure you want to?”

“Yes,” Billy says. He wriggles his ass around on the bed, getting it nearer to Teddy as he spreads his legs wider.

“Oh, God, okay, just,” Teddy shakes his head, his bangs falling into his eyes.

“You’re really turned on,” Billy notes, surprised. Teddy’d just come and they hadn’t done anything heavy since, but his mismatched flush is already back, and his breathing has picked up.

Teddy laughs quickly, quietly. “Yeah,” he says. “So are you.” To prove his point, he rubs Billy’s cock against his belly and Billy groans loudly.

“More,” Billy says.

Teddy smiles at him, and this time it’s his sweet, shy little smile that usually comes with an “I love you”. “I’m getting there,” he promises Billy, picking his legs up by the calves and settling them across his thighs. “Let me know if I hurt you.”

“Okay,” Billy says, nervous and breathless as he looks between his own legs to watch Teddy open the lube and coat his index finger with it.

He hesitates, and Billy is just about to yell at him to hurry the fuck up because he thinks if there’s any more anticipation he’ll die, and then Teddy’s finger is in his ass and all he can say is, “Oh.” It hurts a little, Teddy’s finger is wider than his and it’s still sort of a weird thing but the pressure also feels good and Billy wriggles, just to see what will happen, and Teddy’s finger slips farther in and then there’s more pressure and more pain but it’s good and Billy chokes on his next breath.

“Are you alright?” Teddy asks anxiously, eyes darting from Billy’s face to his asshole.

“I’m fine,” Billy says. “Move it around a little.”

Teddy does, eyes wide and still moving.

Billy grunts at the feeling.

“Is that a bad or good noise?” Teddy asks, his finger stilling.

“Good noise,” Billy says, even though it was kind of a neutral noise. “Bend your finger a little bit, look for the bump.”

“The bump?” Teddy asks, even as he follows Billy’s words.

The stretch increases and Billy can’t help groaning. “The prostate thing,” he grunts.

“Sorry, I never knew that was a-”

But then he’s hit and Billy arches off the bed with a loud cry. “Fuck, fuck, _there_.”

“Here?” Teddy says, pressing and Billy sees stars.

“Holy fuck holy fuck, aaagh.”

Teddy leans up and kisses Billy and Billy moans into his mouth.

“More please.”

Teddy takes his finger out and moves away from Billy’s mouth and Billy can feel himself frowning in response. But his expression changes to a gasp soon enough, when he feels two of Teddy’s fingers pushing into him, just the tips but those two are almost as wide as the three of his own that’s Billy’s tried up his ass and it hurts more than it had before.

“More lube,” he suggests and Teddy removes his fingers to comply and when he tries again it’s less painful and his two fingers slip farther in. “Mmm, yeah,” Billy tells him.

Slowly, Teddy starts moving his fingers in and out, just slightly, a little farther in each time and just as the pain starts to fully fade away he presses both of them against Billy’s prostate and that’s even better.

“Holy shit!” Billy gasps, his back arching off the bed. “Fuck, Teddy, fuck.”

Teddy grins at him, pleased and wicked. “You’re so hot,” he breathes, as if he doesn’t believe that Billy is spread out naked for him.

Billy can’t believe that Teddy, beautiful, funny, popular Teddy, actually willingly stuck his fingers up Billy’s ass. “Oh God,” he moans, as Teddy puts those fingers to use again.

Slowly Teddy separates his fingers, pressing on Bill’s prostate every time he brings them back together and it doesn’t take long for it to drive Billy _mad_.

“Teddy, Teddy, I’m, I’m gonna, _fuck_.” Billy tosses his head, overwhelmed by the sensations in his body and he’s finding it hard to breathe and he’s incredibly hard, already leaking against his stomach.

“Do you want another finger?” Teddy asks, still continuing his rhythm of _stretch, push, stretch, push_ , and Billy doesn’t know how Teddy expects him to coherently answer a question when he’s doing that.

He manages a nod, however and Teddy removes his two fingers to re-coat them, and a third one in lube before he pushes them back into Billy’s body.

Billy really can’t breathe now. The stretch is something he’s never felt and it takes all the air out of him, all the thought out of him and all he can do is lie there perfectly still and blink the sweat out of his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Teddy asks, his voice rougher and higher all at the same time, which doesn’t make any sense but Billy is completely distracted by the feeling in his ass. “What do you want me to do?”

Billy doesn’t know and he struggles to get his body under control again. Eventually he manages to gulp in a huge breath of air, and his vision stops swimming which helps and he concentrates enough to say, “Hit that spot again.”

Teddy nods and moves his fingers around, which is just _ow_ but then he finds it again and the sheer pleasure lights up Billy’s body and totally overwhelms any sensation of pain. He let out a long articulate groan and submits to the waves of pleasure as Teddy starts his rhythm again.

“Oh, Jesus, Bee,” Teddy babbles. “Jesus, Billy, so hot, you’re so hot. Your eyes are so dark and you’re sweaty and you’re so hard and your ass, fuck Billy your ass so open and wide for me, oh my _God_ , how are you doing this? For me? I don’t…”

Teddy shakes his head and droplets of sweat fall from his hair onto Billy’s chest and that makes Billy’s breath hitch in his chest. “Teddy, I’m gonna come soon, please fuck me.”

“Okay, okay, of course, _fuck_!” Teddy takes his fingers out of Billy’s ass and Billy takes the opportunity to gasp in lungfuls of air and try to get his body under his control again. Teddy grabs a condom from the pile of stuff that he’d pulled out earlier and Billy notices that his hands are shaking as he fumbles with it. “Dammit!” he swears as he tries to rip the packet open and tears the condom in the process.

Billy sits up and takes Teddy’s trembling hands in his. “Calm down, it’s okay,” he murmurs.

“Sorry,” Teddy says, he takes one of his hands out of Billy’s grip and flexes it, Billy watches as the hand goes from larger than average, green and slightly scaly to Teddy’s human hands. “That freaked me out when I saw it, I didn’t mean to shift.”

Billy wonders briefly if the hand up his ass had been Teddy’s or Hulkling’s, but he doesn’t ask; both images are hot enough to short circuit his brain a little.

Teddy kisses him, stroking both human hands through Billy’s hair, once, twice, before pulling away and taking a deep breath. “I’m under control now. Promise.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Billy says honestly.

Teddy grins at him and grabs another condom. This one he manages to open correctly but Billy takes it from him anyways and puts it on Teddy himself, just because he wants to.

Teddy’s cock jumps in his grip and Billy strokes it a few more times, just to watch Teddy’s eyelids flutter.

He takes his hand away only to have Teddy grab it and twine their fingers together.

The gesture is so romantic that Billy thinks his heart misses a few beats.

Gently, Teddy pushes his weight forward and Billy follows, letting himself fall back on the bed. Teddy stretches across him and they kiss and kiss for minutes until something shifts and Teddy pulls back, looking a Billy with big, intense eyes.

“You still want to do this?” he asks, running his hands down Billy’s sides.

“Yeah,” Billy says.

“Okay, um, do you know how you want to? I mean, there are different positions I don’t know what you…”

Billy doesn’t know which position is good either but he does know that he doesn’t want to stop looking at Teddy’s eyes so he says, “Like this. Here, let me put my legs over your shoulders.” He bends his legs at the knee and Teddy gets the idea, taking the underside of Billy’s upper legs in his hands and lifting them to rest on his shoulders. Teddy shifts around, scooting closer to Billy and Billy locks his ankles behind Teddy’s neck once he settles.

“You okay?” Billy asks, when Teddy hesitates.

“I’m fine,” Teddy says, smiling at him, big and goofy. “Just…a little surprised is all. That you want me. That you want to do this. With me.” The color on Teddy’s cheeks and neck and chest deepens and Billy is slammed by his feelings for Teddy.

“If it helps, any, I feel the same way. I love you, Ted.”

Teddy beams at him and leans forward to kiss him, whispering, “I love you too”, against Billy’s lips and then pulling back far enough that he can look at their laps as he lines himself up and finally pushes in.

And _fuck_ Teddy’s big, bigger than his fingers and it _hurts_ and “Ah! Ah, stop,” Billy says, flinging out an arm and patting blindly at Teddy’s.

Teddy freezes immediately. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, are you okay? What should I-?”

“Shh,” Billy manages. He takes several deep breaths and tries to calm himself.

“I’m sorry,” Teddy says again. “I’m really-”

And then the stretch in Billy’s ass recedes and he opens his eyes because it feels weird, not like Teddy’s pulling out and then it hits him. “No, don’t.”

“It hurt you I can just-”

“Don’t you dare shrink your dick for me,” Billy says. “I want…I want to have sex with you, not someone who just changes to be exact for me, okay? I love _you_ , Teddy, big dick and all.”

Teddy smiles at Billy, a big charming happy smile, and ducks his head briefly. “Okay,” he says softly, and then his cock starts growing again inside of Billy of fuck that’s weird.

Billy can’t help squirming at the sensation and Teddy groans.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Billy, holy shit.” He’s shaking, poised above Billy and Billy gets lost just looking at Teddy, at his wide eyes and colorful neck and cheeks and parted lips and messy hair and he just…relaxes and Teddy’s cock slips farther in.

They both groan.

They stay that way for several long moments, Billy choking in painful gasps of air and Teddy trembling harder than ever, even his cock twitching.

“You can move,” Billy says eventually, reaching up a hand to stroke the side of Teddy’s face.

Teddy makes a soft sound and then rocks his hips forward and Billy shouts, drowning out Teddy’s sharp “nngh” of pleasure. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, pressing a kiss to Billy’s palm.

“No, don’t be just…getting used to it.”

“You’re not hard,” Teddy says, frowning.

Billy cranes his neck to look down at his lap, and he sees that Teddy’s right; he isn’t hard any longer although the rush of blood is starting to return to it. “It’ll come back,” he says, more confidence than he feels. He’s never actually lost a hard-on before. “I’m still really turned on.” Which is true.

Teddy nods at him again before tossing his head slightly, getting his hair out of his eyes.

“God, that’s sexy,” Billy tells him.

Teddy responds with another small rocking motion and Billy lets out a sigh. It’s getting better, much better now that the initial stretch and pain is gone and he can feel himself getting hard again.

“See, you didn’t have to – ngh! – worry,” Billy pants, gasping at another rocking motion.

Teddy shifts before rocking gently again this time and says, “Sorry, trying to find it,” softly against the skin on Billy’s knee.

“Stop apologizing, it’s good,” Billy grunts, rocking his hips experimentally with Teddy’s.

From the strangled cry he gets in response he assumes it was the right move.

Teddy starts moving faster then, and Billy’s sure that part of it is because he’s too far gone to completely stop himself. “Pull out farther,” Billy pants and Teddy does, still shifting each time, and it’s getting good and not painful when Teddy hits the right angle and Billy arches up against him with a, “There!”

Teddy pushes forward again and Billy thinks that his eyes might roll back in his head. His breath is caught in his throat and it’s so good, like Teddy’s hitting an electric shock button over and over again and Billy feels like his whole body is connected to it and he can’t do anything but gasp and rut down against Teddy’s hips, pinned by Teddy’s weight pushing down on him, by Teddy’s cock pushing inside of him, and everything is so, so good and so, so bright and the backs of his legs are burning from being held in this position but he couldn’t care less and he’s gasping, “Teddy, please, please,” without knowing what he means and it’s just too much and he thrashes around and then Teddy is kissing him and kissing is better than breathing and then Teddy’s hand is on Billy’s cock and the world goes white hot and he comes with a cry, harder than he’s ever come before.

He comes down from it panting and gasping, his whole body jerking with aftershocks.

When he finally manages to open his eyes he sees Teddy looking down at him, his eyes actually flickering between his normal blue and a darker color, and his whole body trembling against Billy’s. “Can I-?” he asks and Billy nods, because it looks like the act of holding still is physically painful for Teddy, and he’s not even quite managing it; his hips are moving back and forth just slightly.

Teddy pulls out a bit and then pushes back in and Billy wails, not expecting the raw feeling at all and Teddy comes to another painful pause.

“Okay?” he pants. “You-”

“Keep going,” Billy tells him, and it’s not long before Teddy goes still again, coming and still trembling but this time groaning and panting and Billy knows that he’s coming. He takes a while, longer than Billy’s seen before and it makes him ridiculously pleased with himself.

Eventually Teddy’s body seems to give up on him and he just slumps against Billy, which is okay even though Billy’s legs are really hurting now and Teddy’s kind of heavy. But Teddy is also still trembling slightly and Billy wants to thread his fingers through Teddy’s hair and watch as his flush recedes.

Teddy groans again, several long minutes later and he lifts up enough to meet Billy’s eyes, and smiles happily, maintaining their eye contact and he shifts his weight back and pulls out.

Billy gasps at the sensation, his ass feels weird and stretched and twitchy.

“Okay?” Teddy asks, his voice even now, as he helps Billy lower his legs down to the bed so he can crawl out from between, tie off the condom, and toss it in the trash.

“More than,” Billy says, feeling happy and boneless and lazy and very much in love with Teddy Altman.

Teddy crawls back up the bed, lying out sideways against Billy’s side. “That was good,” he says. “Really good.”

“Really good,” Billy agrees, rolling his head to kiss Teddy slowly.

* * *

It’s inevitable that Billy’s horniness reaches new heights afterwards. He and Teddy start locking themselves in changing rooms, in bathrooms, in closets (and the first time they jerk each other off in a closet at Bishop Publishing House Billy descends into giggles at the pun) wherever they can to give themselves a few minutes for handjobs and blowjobs.

They don’t get a chance to have full sex for almost another month. Not until Teddy’s mom calls him to tell him that she’ll be working late. Teddy calls Billy immediately afterwards and he’s at Teddy’s house so quickly he’s not entirely sure that he didn’t use magic to get him there.

But it doesn’t really matter because as soon as he’s knocked on the door Teddy has his arms around Billy’s waist and is kissing him, before he even shuts the door properly behind Billy. The door only does finally shut when Teddy picks Billy up and slams him against it.

The show of brute strength sends all of Billy’s blood immediately to his dick and he moans mindlessly and wraps his legs around Teddy’s torso and he tries to suck Teddy’s tongue out of his mouth.

It’s obvious that Teddy doesn’t care very much about his tongue, because he’s thrusting it into Billy’s mouth, trying to help Billy by shoving it as far in as it will go.

Billy’s hands are clutched in the hair at the side of Teddy’s head, right by his ears, and maybe that’s why he notices that the smooth curves that the edge of his palms have been tucked in suddenly change into points. Right after he realizes that he realizes that he’s higher off the ground than he was before, and that his legs are spread wider. He opens his eyes and yep, green skin, and how hot is it that Teddy’s hulked out completely obliviously after less than ten minutes of Billy’s presence. He knows immediately that hard and fast against Teddy’s front door isn’t going to cut it, not even as a first run.

“I want to be in Teddy’s room,” he murmurs against Teddy’s lips. “I want to be in Teddy’s room, I want to be in Teddy’s room, _I want to be in Teddy’s room, IwanttobeinTeddy’sroom_ …”

He’s never been so fond of the whoosh and crackle of his powers.

Teddy laughs, a bright startled sound, when they materialize in his bedroom.

Billy beams at him. “And neither of us exploded!” he says and Teddy laughs, a real amused one this time. Billy wriggles in Teddy’s grip, rubbing his cock along Teddy’s abs, and his ass along Teddy’s hands. “Why aren’t we on your bed yet?”

“Bossy,” Teddy says, but he steps back to his bed and falls, completely controlled of course.

Billy grins at him when they bounce and strips off his shirt before leaning down to kiss Teddy again.

Teddy moans into Billy’s mouth which is all kinds of hot, really, and Billy doesn’t really think about the motion before he rolls his hips against Teddy’s.

Teddy arches off the bed, his moth falling away from Billy’s with a soft cry.

“Yeah,” Billy agrees, attaching his mouth to Teddy’s neck and sucking at the sweat on his skin.

Teddy makes all sorts of breathy noises in response, and yeah, that’s good, and then he sticks his hands down the back of Billy’s jeans, palming his ass, and that’s even better.

“Too many clothes, Billy,” Teddy complains, a breathless sort of whine.

Loathe as he is to stop touching his mouth to Teddy’s body, Billy figures that the sooner he’s naked the more things he’ll get to touch to Teddy’s body, so he pulls back and starts trying to wiggle out of his jeans without standing up.

Teddy has his own shirt off in less than a second and shoves his pants off easily, before gripping Billy’s waistband and tugging. It’s helpful in that it does remove Billy’s pants from his body, but less helpful in that he rips them irreparably.

Billy laughs and Teddy blushes. “Sorry,” he mutters.

Billy just grins at him and kisses him, tugging his underwear off as he does so. “It was hot,” he says.

“ _You’re_ hot,” Teddy says, nipping at Billy’s lips.

Billy never knows how to respond to that, because he doesn’t think that he’s attractive, not the way Teddy is broad and blonde and beautiful, but he feels a rush of pleased heat nevertheless, and he wants to take all of Teddy’s compliments because he knows that Teddy doesn’t say things he doesn’t mean. He ends up just grabbing the back of Teddy’s skull to hold him against his lips and tries to show Teddy how flattered he is.

It’s a long time before they part for air, gasping against each other’s lips. Billy can feel the tingle of Teddy’s breath across his lips and knows that they’re kiss swollen. Teddy’s aren’t, but then Teddy doesn’t really injure. Billy groans as Teddy rocks their hips together, grinding their cocks before he reaches down and takes both of them in his hand.

“Billy,” he whispers.

Billy drops his head to Teddy’s collarbone and kisses the skin by his lips.

“I want you to fuck me,” Teddy says, his voice breathless and husky.

Billy snaps his head up so fast that it’s only Teddy’s reflexes that spare him from knocking it against Teddy’s chin.

“Whoa, okay, Bee?”

Billy just gapes at him. “Sorry all my blood has left my brain and’s in my dick for some reason.”

Teddy laughs and rests their foreheads together. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Billy just nods and then Teddy’s rolling them, and Billy will never, ever get tired of Teddy manhandling him around in bed. Especially when it ends with Teddy putting Billy across his thighs as he wriggles up his own bed to lean against the pillows.

Billy’s mouth goes dry and he takes several minutes to just _look_. The sweat in Teddy’s hair is making the blonde looker darker and clumping it in odd places. His hair is a mess on the pillow and clumps are spread haphazardly on Teddy’s forehead, some strands even running into his eyes, the natural curve straightening with sweat. Teddy’s eyes are dark, there’s barely a hint of color at all. Teddy always blushes when he’s aroused, first pink like Billy does and then it slowly grows redder before some of it turns green and Billy’s sure that those green splotches are a different texture too. The colors start on his cheeks and then slowly down his neck and onto his chest. Right now the blush is extending down to the area around Teddy’s nipples, his whole chest heaving with breath. Billy leans forward and runs his tongue in patterns across the brush, starting at Teddy’s throat and continuing down to his nipples, taking the left one in his mouth.

Teddy arches his back, pressing his chest up to Billy’s mouth.

Billy switches sides before he pulls back and puts one hand on Teddy’s chest, pushing him gently back onto the bed.

“Billy,” Teddy groans, dragging the name out. His head is tossing side to side and his hands are clenching so hard in his bedding that there’ll be holes.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Billy says, running his hands up and down Teddy’s sides.

Teddy grunts and takes several deep breaths even as he squirms slightly against Billy’s palms. “More, Billy.”

“Okay,” Billy says, lifting Teddy’s legs so he can settle between them.

Teddy helps, placing his legs feet down the bed, knees on either side of Billy. “Here,” he says, rummaging through the drawer next to his bed and handing Billy a handful of condoms and lube.

Billy raises his eyebrows. “Is there a reason I’m going to need so many of them?”

Teddy smiles at him, teeth glinting. “No. I’m just in a rush.”

Billy smiles back. “Well, relax then,” he says. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Teddy promises. “I don’t care, okay? I just want…” he sighs and shakes his head.

“What is it?” Billy asks gently, stroking the skin on the underside of Teddy’s knee.

“Sometimes, I get confused,” Teddy says, biting his lip and looking away. “About, what’s real and what isn’t. If I’m…really this way or if I really get hurt because it all changes so fast and I want to feel this.”

Billy’s heart stutters in his chest and he surges up Teddy’s body to kiss him. “Oh, Teddy,” he murmurs.

“Ah, don’t sound like that, Bee, I…”

“Sorry,” Billy whispers, against Teddy’s lips. “I’m sorry. I love you, you know. Even when you change, I…it’s your brain and heart and everything that I love not just your body. You know that right?”

“I do,” Teddy says, just as soft. “Sorry I didn’t mean for this to get so…”

“I know.” Billy pulls back so Teddy can see his smile.

“I still want you to fuck me,” Teddy says.

Billy laughs and moves back down Teddy’s body. He takes the tube of lube and squirts it on his fingers, ignoring how it spills on his thigh and on Teddy’s sheets. They’re ripped; they’ll need to change them anyways. Once he’s reasonably sure that it’s slick enough he runs his finger around Teddy’s asshole before pushing it in.

Teddy makes a soft noise and Billy pauses. “Don’t stop, don’t ask me if I’m okay,” Teddy says. “Just keep going.”

Billy laughs. “It’s annoying, isn’t it?” But he continues, pumping his finger in and out of Teddy’s ass a few times.

“Sorry,” Teddy says, not looking sorry at all, as he pushes down on Billy’s finger.

The muscle contracts and expands oddly a few times, and Billy figures that Teddy’s fighting his shifting instinct. On a whim he pushes in another finger to distract Teddy.

It works. Teddy’s mouth falls out and Billy watches his body arch, his fingers digging harder into his sheets. Billy shifts his fingers around, searching for Teddy’s prostate. He crooks them, parts them, pushes them in and out, frowning at himself.

Teddy’s doesn’t seem to mind, however, wriggling around on Billy’s fingers.

With his other hand, Billy squirts some more lube onto his fingers and Teddy’s hole, just to make things smoother.

Then Teddy shifts and arches back and Billy’s fingers go deeper and then Teddy gasps, his whole body trembling.

Billy can’t help smiling. “There it is,” he says.

“Nngh,” Teddy agrees.

Billy takes advantage of the slipperiness he’s created and slides a third finger into Teddy’s body.

Teddy moans, still twisting his body.

Billy decides that this is a good sign. He glances up at Teddy, watching the arc of his body and enjoying the view. Teddy’s flush is more colorful now, deeper red and deeper green. Billy smiles, and watches as a harder push of his fingers causes Teddy to flex his muscles.

Billy’s eyes are first drawn to Teddy’s legs beside him, admiring the flex and the sweat, but then he realizes that Teddy is literally clawing at the sheets; his forearms and hands have shifted into what he normally has as Hulkling. A sudden flash of heat through his body reminds Billy of his own arousal and he removes his fingers from Teddy’s ass.

“No,” Teddy complains.

“Sorry,” Billy says, stroking his clean hand up and down Teddy’s leg. “How do you want to do this?”

“I like seeing you,” Teddy says, and Billy’s heart swells.

“Okay then, legs up, big guy.”

Teddy smiles and rests his legs on Billy’s shoulders.

“Guess it’s a good thing Super Hero training makes us flexible,” Billy says.

Teddy smiles and Billy shifts forward on his knees. He wipes his hand on Teddy’s sheets so he can rip the condom. He fumbles it and ends up using his teeth on the corner, but he gets it and slips it on. He’s never worn a condom before and he hesitates, just taking in the feeling, before taking himself in his hand and lining up with Teddy’s hole.

“Um,” he can’t help squirming a little, nervous.

Teddy smiles at him. “Please,” he says.

“I know, I’m just…” Billy takes several deep breaths before he rocks his hips forward.

Teddy inhales sharply. “ _Billy_ ,” he gasps.

“Just a second,” Billy says. He’s pretty sure his brain has malfunctioned. He feeling around his cock is nothing like he’s ever felt. The heat and the tightness was more than he’d imagined, hotter than his palm or Teddy’s mouth, tighter than the fist of his fingers.

Teddy gasps again, the intake of breath sounding harsh to Billy’s ears.

“Oh…” Billy meant to ask if Teddy was okay, but only the first syllable makes it out of his mouth. He’s pretty sure that all his ability to speak is lost. He tries to read Teddy’s face, but he gets distracted by the flush on Teddy’s cheeks, by his white teeth sinking into his bottom lip, by his eyes, squeezed shut. Billy can’t tell if he’s lost in pleasure or pain.

But then Teddy says, “Please,” and Billy pushes farther in and he can tell by the fluttering of Teddy’s lashes that he’s enjoying it.

So he pushes all the way in and Teddy writhes on his cock and Billy lets out a moan. “Shit, Teddy, that’s…” He shakes his head. It’s the best fucking thing he’s ever felt, but once again his vocal abilities fail him.

Teddy opens his eyes, his color brighter and his pupil’s blown. He manages a smile between his gasps for breath. He shifts around again and Billy shuts _his_ eyes this time, watching white dots flicker. He shifts around, trying to get that angle that Teddy’s liked so much.

Teddy’s eyes are still open, watching Billy move.

Billy meets them, wanting to keep Teddy assured with him as he pulls out again, slightly, before pushing back in.

Teddy’s breath stutters in his chest, and his eyes flutter again. “You’re so hot, Billy,” he says.

Billy feels himself flushing, impossibly warmer than he’d been seconds ago. “I’m not,” he mutters, shaking his head.

Teddy smiles. “I know you don’t think so. But you _are_.”

Billy smiles gratefully. “Thanks,” he says, rocking is hips again.

Teddy makes a small humming sound and digs his heels into Billy’s shoulder blades.

Billy responds by rocking out further this time, trying to push in deeper.

Teddy grunts and shifts up the bed, just slightly, and then back down. They get a rhythm going and as soon as it picks up to a quick, hard pace Billy knows that he won’t last long. He tries to tell Teddy, but instead he decides to wrap his hand around Teddy’s dick and does everything he knows that Teddy likes.

“Oh,” Teddy gasps, arching his back again. He starts up a different rocking motion, shallower this time, pushing up into Billy’s hand and then down against his cock again. Billy changes his angle to match and Teddy goes wild beneath him. “Shit, _Billy_ , I, I…”

It’s only a few more moments before Teddy is coming all over Billy’s hand and Billy takes it as a sign that he can come to, and he does, his vision blacking out for a long while. When he comes back into his body he manages to roll off of Teddy.

Teddy’s lying completely still, his eyes still shut.

“Alright?” Billy asks, kissing him gently.

Teddy tilts his head to the side to kiss Billy back and opens his eyes slightly. “Mmph,” he murmurs.

He tangles his fingers with Billy’s, and then freezes, and brings their hands up to look at them.

Billy knows instantly that he’s looking at his hand, his hulked out hand. “Yeah, you kind of ruined your sheets,” he says.

Teddy grimaces and starts to shift his hand, but Billy increases his grip to get his attention.

“Don’t, it’s alright.” Billy sits up, tugging Teddy’s hand with him. “I like it, it’s a part of you.”

Teddy hesitates and then grins a him, a bright smile that that leaves Billy helpless to not smile back. He strokes his fingers against Teddy’s

Then they’re laughing and pressing together to share the same air, still sticky with sweat and semen. And they’re happy.


End file.
